


oh he fucks

by catbeans



Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Pegging, Trans Hermann Gottlieb, lil bit o weed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-04 12:35:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14593149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catbeans/pseuds/catbeans
Summary: Hermann had planned out every detail.The strap-on was ready at the foot of the bed with the bottle of lube and a washcloth next to it, harness laid out flat to keep it from tangling, pillows in place, KT tape that he had applied earlier stretched over his hip and along his lower back, joint and makeshift ashtray by the window next to the fan--He hurriedly dug through the box he kept in his sock drawer for the lighter he had almost forgotten before setting it down next to the joint.





	oh he fucks

Hermann had planned out every detail.

The strap-on was ready at the foot of the bed with the bottle of lube and a washcloth next to it, harness laid out flat to keep it from tangling, pillows in place, KT tape that he had applied earlier stretched over his hip and along his lower back, joint and makeshift ashtray by the window next to the fan--

He hurriedly dug through the box he kept in his sock drawer for the lighter he had almost forgotten before setting it down next to the joint.

He had considered taking a painkiller instead, but he had a plan for those, too, carefully judging the benefits over the anxious feeling that always twisted in his chest whenever he did, the irritating voice in the back of his head reminding him that there was always the chance he would need it more later, it would be a waste, he didn’t  _ need _ to fuck Newt the way he  _ needed _ to get through bad days that he couldn’t just stay home for.

He had decided to just get rid of the issue entirely by going for his backup instead.

The painkillers tended to make his stomach feel wobbly, anyway.

He ran through the list in his head one more time as he started unbuttoning his shirt, but he only got about halfway down before the door opened and Newt asked, “You ready in here?”

Hermann nodded and gestured for him to close the door.

Half the planning involved had gone into Hermann trying to minimize just how planned it seemed, always feeling a little awkward whenever he had to stop to adjust or tell Newt to hold on for a minute; Newt had never said anything about it, and Hermann knew that it was mostly just his own issue with it, though he never planned on saying that either.

He should have planned for Newt to come in naked without anything easy for Hermann to grab onto, but he could work with that. 

“Get on the bed,” he said, stopping himself before he could add the automatic  _ please _ before it could come out; he still wasn't quite used to giving anything resembling orders, or Newt actually listening to him without argument, even in just that one context, and he quickly clarified, “And lie down.”

Newt’s head jerked in a quick nod as he stepped past him, carefully avoiding the strap-on as he lay down, a pillow already in place for his hips so there was no question about where to go.

Hermann nudged the strap-on out of the way to follow him, sitting back on his heels between Newt’s legs; he was already starting to get a little hard, reaching down like he didn't realize he was doing it before Hermann batted his hand away and reached for the lube, his fingers knotting in the sheets.

Hermann moved back to lie on his stomach between Newt’s legs, grabbing the bottle of lube to bring it down closer to him. He only had to place his hands on Newt’s knees before he spread his legs a little further, kissing along the soft, sensitive skin at his inner thigh; Newt’s breath hitched when Hermann stopped just short of his dick before leaning back to squeeze out some of the lube, rubbing it between his fingers for a few seconds to warm it to the temperature of his skin.

Hermann slowly pressed his forefinger into him at the same time as he ducked down to mouth along Newt’s dick, pressing a soft kiss to the base of it before taking him into his mouth.

_ “Oh, _ my god.”

He could feel Newt’s hips already straining to keep still, letting go of his grip on the sheets to reach for Hermann’s hair before he stopped himself, angling his hips up towards Hermann’s hand.

Still mostly soft, Hermann could take Newt’s dick fully into his mouth without much trouble, ducking down a couple times before the hair trailing down from Newt’s belly button started tickling the tip of his nose. He pressed a little lower until his throat felt tight, stifling a cough as he pulled up for a quick breath before ducking down again.

Hermann tapped his fingers to his palm without pulling his hand back to check that they were still nicely slick, only inching back enough to slip his middle finger in alongside the first, leaning back slightly just in time for Newt’s hips to jerk up into his mouth with a breathy whine.

He kept it teasingly slow, dragging his fingertips over Newt’s prostate as he pulled his hand back, not quite brushing up against it as he pressed back in; he had to pull up for a deep breath when Newt’s hips jerked up into his mouth again with a barely stifled groan, shifting to brace his forearm over Newt’s waist to keep him still before ducking down to take him into his mouth again.

He could feel Newt getting hard, heavy and hot on his tongue, his hips straining up against Hermann’s arm until he held him down with a little more pressure at the same time as he curled his fingers, Newt’s voice cracking slightly on a stammered, “Fuck, Hermann--”

Newt’s face was deliciously flushed when Hermann looked up at him, his eyes going wide before his head dropped back to the mattress when Hermann pushed himself a little lower, not quite as easy as before to take Newt down to the base of his dick.

“Hermann,” Newt panted, his hand shaking slightly as he let go of the sheets for Hermann’s hair, gently cupping the back of his head. “Babe, come on--”

It trailed off into a moan when Hermann pressed up on his prostate again with a low hum, his fingers twitching in Hermann’s hair.

Hermann kept at it until he could feel Newt’s legs trembling on either side of him, slowly pulling up and moving his hand away for more lube; Newt moved his hand from Hermann’s hair before he could dip down again, his thumb brushing against Hermann’s bottom lip, swiping away a thin trail of saliva from his chin.

It looked like he had something to say, and Hermann waited, but Newt’s mouth opened and shut a couple times before he bit his lip and moved his hand back to Hermann’s hair.

“You’re way too hot like this,” he said eventually, his voice breathy and unsteady, something else behind it that made Hermann’s chest feel warm, his tone making it clear enough.

Newt’s fingers twitched in his hair with a needy groan when Hermann slipped his ring finger into him with the first two, slowly pumping his hand until he didn’t feel quite as much of a stretch to it.

Hermann pulled up from his dick just enough to get a deep breath through his nose, carefully avoiding Newt’s prostate as he pushed himself lower, lower, pushing down the impulse to cough again until there was barely any space between his mouth and Newt’s pelvis.

Making him come so soon wasn't part of the plan; he had other things in mind.

Hermann spread and twisted his fingers, holding himself there until his lungs started to protest, pulling up to suck at the head of Newt’s dick while he caught his breath, but he didn’t get the chance to dip back down again before Newt tugged up on his hair.

“You're killing me here,” he said, his face flushed pink, bringing his other hand down to Hemann’s collar, but Hermann moved back before Newt could pull him up.

He dragged his fingertips over Newt’s prostate as he moved his hand away, not quite managing to stifle a smile at the whine it pulled out of him, his hand slipping from Hermann’s hair.

Hermann wiped his fingers clean on the washcloth as he pushed himself up to stand at the foot of the bed, leaning his legs against the edge of it to keep some of the weight off his joints before he reached for Newt’s hand to pull him down with him. Newt sat up and scooted forward until his knees were bracketing Hermann’s thighs, his breath hot against Hermann’s skin as he kissed along his neck and down his chest, following his fingers down as he fumbled with the last buttons of Hermann’s shirt.

Hermann couldn't help shivering, his eyes slipping shut for a second when Newt kissed the dip of his collarbone as he slid Hermann’s shirt down his shoulders, sliding his hands down Hermann’s sides to knead at his hips.

He only stopped there for a second before moving his hands forward to Hermann’s belt buckle, kissing along his chest as he opened Hermann’s fly.

Hermann moved his hand down to Newt’s hair, about to step back to take off his pants once Newt finished with his fly, but Newt slid down the end of the mattress to kneel between his legs before he could do it, his heart starting to pound when Newt started kissing across his hips as he pulled Hermann’s pants down his legs.

He had planned around doing that himself, but this was worlds better, Newt’s hands leaving his skin tingling as he palmed at Hermann’s ass and down his thighs. He had to brace one hand on the bed behind Newt’s head to keep from stumbling while Newt tugged the legs of his pants down his ankles, tossing them aside with his underwear, but he didn’t pause for even a second, pressing kisses along the inside of his thigh, a little higher, and  _ that _ hadn't been part of his plan, either, but…

Hermann bit the inside of his cheek to try to muffle a groan when Newt pursed his lips around his clit, shifting his stance a little wider for an easier angle, moving his hand from the bed to grip at Newt’s shoulder.

He didn’t get as long as he would have liked before his lower back started to ache slightly, hesitating for a minute before reluctantly tugging at Newt’s hair to pull him away, brushing the backs of his fingers over the faint dampness it had already left around his mouth; he had to ration that, save his energy for the rest of it.

“Get up on the bed,” he said, stepping back so Newt had more room to stand up, reaching around for the strap-on while Newt got settled again, his pupils blown wide and the flush on his cheeks even pinker.

He looked pointedly at Newt’s dick while he checked that everything was secure before pulling the harness on, and Newt didn’t need any more prompting than that to reach down to jerk himself off, tentatively slow as if Hermann might tell him to stop if he did too much.

Hermann had put more thought into that part than he would like to admit; he didn't have any tangible reason to feel awkward about it--Newt had never said or done anything to imply any awkwardness on his part, and Hermann had made peace with himself a long time before--but he still did, here and there, if only because of the extra time it required and having to  _ stop _ right in the thick of things, nothing to keep Newt’s hands busy while Hermann got himself ready, and he had decided that that was as good a solution as any.

He hadn't really expected Newt to seem quite so into it.

Newt’s eyes were wide, following Hermann’s hands as he pulled the harness snug, biting his lip to stifle a soft sound when Hermann tugged at the base of the strap-on to check that it was secure.

The next part required a little more thought.

He reached for the bottle of lube to bring it down closer to the foot of the bed, but before Newt had the chance to sit up, Hermann gripped his ankles, tugging him down the last couple feet so his hips were at the edge of the bed.

“Holy  _ shit--” _

Hermann leaned down to cut him off with a kiss, a needy whine muffled against his mouth as Newt’s hips twitched up towards him, wincing slightly when the end of the strap-on jabbed at his belly, but he barely seemed to notice, spreading his legs a little wider around Hermann’s waist.

Hermann nipped at his lip as he pulled back to reach for the lube, Newt palming over his chest and his sides while he slicked up the strap-on, hooking his fingers in the straps around Hermann’s hips.

Hermann smeared the rest of the lube left on his hand over Newt’s ass, dipping his fingers into him again just slightly before pulling back, shifting Newt’s legs a little higher on his waist before Newt locked his ankles around Hermann’s back to nudge him closer.

Hermann had to brace his free hand on the bed again once it felt like Newt’s legs were secure around his waist, holding the base of the strap-on steady as he lined it up with Newt.

Newt’s breath caught in his throat in the next couple seconds between Hermann lining himself up and pressing forward, his head dropping back to the mattress with a low groan as Hermann slowly eased into him.

He went still once his hips were flush with Newt’s ass, shifting his weight more onto his hand braced on the bed, and Newt bit back a whine when Hermann leaned forward just slightly so he could lean his legs against the edge of the bed for a little more support.

Hermann had meant to give more time for him to adjust, but it was only a few seconds before Newt tilted his hips up, nudging his heel against Hermann’s lower back.

Hermann started slow, inching back before pressing forward again, just a few times before Newt nudged at him again.

“Hermann,” he said, low and desperate, his hips twitching up against Hermann’s as he reached down to squeeze at the base of his dick for a second before reaching for the strap at Hermann’s waist. “Please, come on--”

He cut himself off with a whine when Hermann batted his hand away at the same time as he thrust into him, no pause before he pulled back a couple inches to work up into a steady rhythm.

Newt’s eyes flickered shut with a satisfied groan, soft sounds bubbling up from his throat each time Hermann pressed forward again, his hand slipping from the harness to go back to his dick.

Hermann let him for a minute, leaning forward to prop himself up with his forearm by Newt’s shoulder for more leverage to push his hand away, grinding into him as he started pumping his hand over Newt’s dick. 

_ “Oh, _ oh, my god,” Newt panted, his legs almost slipping from around Hermann’s waist, his hips jerking up between the strap-on and Hermann’s hand.

Hermann had to keep his arm tensed tight to keep from toppling forward as he leaned down to kiss him. Newt made another soft, needy sound, looping his arms around Hermann’s shoulders, not letting go even when Hermann had to pull upright again to keep the tape on his back from pulling uncomfortably against his skin.

He moved his hips a little faster, speeding up with his hand on Newt’s dick, too. Newt’s hands slipped from his shoulders with a moan when Hermann tilted his hips just slightly, enough for the strap-on to rub over his prostate again with each thrust in, gripping the sheets so tightly his knuckles went pale as Hermann kept fucking into him.

Hermann had to pause for a second for a deep breath, willing himself to ignore the ache starting to grow in his back and his hips, still pumping his hand over Newt’s dick; he started moving his hand faster when he started rocking his hips again, and he wished he could have dragged it out longer, more time to watch the flush on Newt’s face and the dazed, almost delighted expression each time Hermann bottomed out, the sweet little sounds he kept making, but pushing himself too far wouldn't do either of them any favors if he didn’t manage to make Newt come yet.

He knew it wouldn't be an  _ issue, _ not like Newt would hold it against him, but he  _ wanted _ to do it.

His thumb felt damp when he swiped over the head of Newt’s dick on the next downstroke, a faint twitch in his palm; he held his hand around him a little tighter, barely pulling back anymore so much as just grinding into him, Newt’s hips jerking unevenly up into his hand, and he pulled back just enough to properly thrust into him again only a couple more times before Newt came into his hand with a stammered,  _ “Fuck _ , Hermann,  _ oh _ my--holy shit--”

Hermann’s hips went still, waiting until he felt Newt going soft before he slowly pulled back, not bothering to take off the strap-on yet before he slumped down next to him.

Newt was still catching his breath as he rolled onto his side, his arm loosely around Hermann’s waist, kissing along his chest and up to his neck.

“Mm--wait,” Hermann mumbled with a quick kiss to the top of his head, awkwardly holding his hand out to the side so he could reach for the washcloth without making a mess of the sheets.

Newt took it from him as soon as he was finished to toss it away, reaching down to loosen the buckles around Hermann’s hips so he could pull them down his legs.

“I have to clean--”

“Yeah, yeah,” Newt mumbled, bending down over the edge of the bed to lay it down where the washcloth had fallen.

Hermann stiffly stood up, leaning his hand on the bed for a second before going over to the window, rubbing at his hip as he flopped down into the cushy chair Newt had pushed there earlier.

It took a few seconds before Newt got up, stretching out his back before following Hermann and reaching around him to turn the fan on, tilting it a couple inches to face the window more.

Hermann was about to scoot over for him to have room to sit down, but Newt knelt down in front of him before he had the chance to.

Hermann leaned back a little further in the chair.

“Can I?” Newt asked, sliding his hands up Hermann’s thighs, his thumbs rubbing along the jut of his hip bone.

Hermann gave a shaky nod, sticking the joint between his lips and flicking the lighter a couple times before it caught.

He hadn't really planned any farther ahead than fucking him, but he was more than happy to adjust for that.

Newt hummed and kissed along his inner thigh, carefully hooking Hermann’s knees over his shoulders; he waited a second for Hermann to nod again--not too much pressure on his hips sitting like that--before scooting forward a couple inches, kissing down across his hip until he made it between Hermann’s legs.

Hermann had to stifle a cough on his first hit, his breath hitching when Newt closed his lips around his clit.

He set the lighter back down on the windowsill, bringing his hand down to Newt’s hair as he took another drag, shuddering at the faint buzz against his skin when Newt groaned at the light tug on his scalp.

Newt didn't tease or take his time, looping his arms up around Hermann’s thighs as he mouthed over his clit, swirling his tongue in quick, tight circles, and Hermann had just barely gotten his next hit deep into his lungs before he gasped a thick puff of smoke when Newt started sucking at it.

He had to move his hand from Newt’s hair to switch with the joint to keep any ash from hitting the floor; Newt groaned again when he replaced it with his left, leaning into Hermann’s hand for just a second before going right back in for his clit, his fingers tracing over the soft, sensitive skin at the crook of his thighs.

Hermann took a long drag while Newt flattened his tongue over his clit, biting the inside of his cheek to keep from exhaling too quickly when he suddenly closed his lips around it again, sucking slightly and rolling his tongue at the same time. A fleck of ash that had fallen to the windowsill went forgotten a second later when Newt groaned again at another soft tug to his hair, the dull vibrations of it against his clit making him shiver, the tight, hot feeling already coiling in his belly.

Hermann’s leg almost slipped from Newt’s shoulder before Newt held his arms around his thighs a little tighter, shifting one hand up to rub his fingertips just above the patch of hair between Hermann’s legs; he almost dropped the joint with a low moan at the pressure between Newt’s mouth and his hand, his whole body feeling soft and comfortably dull from Newt’s mouth on his skin paired with the smoke tingling in his lungs.

He tapped away the ash at the end of the joint before shakily bringing it back up to his mouth, just over halfway through it; he didn’t manage to turn his head towards the window before a puff of smoke came out with a groan when Newt started swirling his tongue over his clit a little faster, steady and quick, and he only got one more hit in before his head dropped against the backrest, his grip tightening in Newt’s hair as his hips twitched up into the hot, wet pressure of Newt’s lips.

Newt didn’t let up right away, lazily mouthing over Hermann's clit while he slumped boneless and slack against the back of the chair, only pulling up once Hermann tugged at his hair again.

The lower half of Newt’s face was damp when he leaned up on his knees to kiss him, running his hands up Hermann’s thighs and around to knead his hips.

Hermann couldn't quite get himself to move for a minute, savoring the warm, soft feeling buzzing under his skin, but he was snapped out of it at the faint hiss of the joint burning down almost to the end.

“Newton,” he murmured, tilting his head back just out of reach for Newt to keep kissing him.

Newt pulled back a few inches so he could take one last hit without getting any ash or embers on him.

He bit the inside of his cheek as he watched Hermann’s chest lift on a deep breath, glancing from the joint between his lips and up to his eyes, lightly touching his fingertips to his mouth.

He had only jokingly asked if Hermann would share once, only taking Hermann up on it if he occasionally offered; Hermann had an actual  _ need _ for it, and Newt knew that, but he had already gotten all he was going to get out of it.

Hermann motioned for him to come closer again, snuffing out the joint before it could burn down to his fingers. Hermann just kissed him at first, bringing his free hand up to Newt’s hair, tweaking Newt’s bottom lip between his teeth for him to open his mouth slightly.

Hermann kept kissing him until Newt had to pull back to breathe out, the smoke trailing up from his mouth as he dipped down to kiss along Hermann’s neck.

Hermann scooted a few inches to the side when Newt pushed himself up from the floor to squeeze in next to him, and it took a minute of fumbling around before they managed to fit comfortably with Hermann’s legs slung over Newt’s, his arm snug around Hermann’s shoulders.

“You good?” Newt asked quietly, brushing the fingertips of his free hand over the tape on Hermann’s hip with a quick kiss to the side of his head.

Hermann hummed what sounded close enough to a  _ yes _ as he kissed him back.

He could take the tape off later, he decided, the thought of getting up already not even crossing his mind with Newt warm at his side, his whole body feeling comfortably heavy and slow, and he decided that  _ later _ would probably be a while when Newt kissed him again.

**Author's Note:**

> another fic w pegging and medicinal weed as a vaguely romantic activity who could have guessed
> 
> @hermannsgayhands on tumblr! (or hansolosbi)


End file.
